leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Strength of Spirit
Season 2014= Strength of Spirit was a tier 2 Utility mastery with 1 rank. Effect per Rank * Gain |( % maximum mana}}) health regeneration}}. Requirements * Requires 4 points in utility. * Requires 3 points in . Notes * A single mastery point granted ( % maximum mana}}) health regeneration, a slightly more cost-efficient investment compared to , which required three points for ( % maximum mana}}) health regeneration. Patch History |( % maximum mana}}) health regeneration}}. }} |-|Season 2013= Strength of Spirit was a tier 4 Utility mastery with 3 ranks. Effect per Rank * Grants bonus health regeneration per 5 seconds for every |( % maximum mana}}) health regeneration}}. Requirements * Requires 12 points in Utility. Notes * Strength of Spirit grants slightly less health regeneration than in Season 2012 ( % maximum mana}}) Patch History bonus health regeneration per 5 seconds for every |( % maximum mana}}) health regeneration}}. }} |-|Season 2012= Strength of Spirit was a tier 5 Utility mastery with 3 ranks. Effect per Rank * Increases health regeneration per 5 seconds by % maximum mana}}. Requirements * Requires 16 points in Utility. Notes * Strength of Spirit uses mana increases from masteries, runes, and items for the calculation. * The highest in-game value Strength of Spirit can reach is health regeneration per 5 seconds ( maximum mana}}) Strategy * Strength of Spirit is intended for champions that utilize a large mana pool (mainly mages) but occasionally need to get close to enemies (perfect examples would be , , and ) * Be careful when relying on Strength of Spirit's health regeneration for your survivability needs. Even at max rank, this mastery is deceptively inadequate: it is meant to compensate for a mage's low survivability in assistance to a cautious behavior. Low-health mages with short spell range typically utilizing this mastery are wiser than keeping too close to enemies. * Keep in mind that, since it scales with , Strength of Spirit would not compare to the effectiveness of health regeneration items: they immediately increase health regeneration and also provide other beneficial effects. * Strength of Spirit is exceptionally strong on , as he normally ends up with large amounts of mana since his abilities scale with as well. * Strength of Spirit accordingly synergizes well with spell vamp effects. Trivia * Strength of Spirit was originally in the Season 2011 Defense tree, was removed in Season 2012, and was later reintroduced in V1.0.0.131 and placed in the Season 2012 Utility tree (replaced ) Patch History . * Tier 1 Utility mastery with 3 ranks. * Increases health regeneration per 5 seconds by % maximum mana}}. }} |-|Season 2011= Strength of Spirit was a tier 2 Defense mastery with 3 ranks. Effect per Rank * Increases health regeneration per 5 seconds by % maximum mana}}| for every }}. Requirements * Requires 4 points in Defense. * Requires 3 points in . Patch History Fixed a bug where the mastery didn't include mana gained from buffs (for example: from and ) ;V1.0.0.110 * Bonus health regeneration increased to % maximum mana}} from %. * Clarified the tooltip to show that it was regeneration per 5 seconds. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Tier 2 Defense mastery with 3 ranks. * Increases health regeneration by % maximum mana}}. }}